Talk:VPBE/@comment-24241876-20150409225228
So with this whole Ryze rework. There are a bit of things that can be sait about it: His base stats are now lower for the most part, lowering his early game potential. But his defensive growths are also lower, meaning that his tankiness may not be as strong at all pointsof the game. (more on that later) His passive certain does bring the feel for stronger uptimes and weaker downtimes. It also allows him to retain his machine-gun-esque, spell-slinger gameplay fantasy. That shield that scales off max. mana. may also reflect upon the uptime vs. downtine situation, where the shield will make up for his lowered defenses, as it will be up more often the more Ryze casts his spells. Now that his Q is a skillshot, he has a way to charge tear without having to be near enemies, albeit if it might be a minor speed increase. With the range increase, it might be a bit of a stretch, but, could he possibly be relevant midlane, again? Maybe not as a general pick, but one of those situational tankier-than-average mages that melt people up close, akin to maybe someone like Swain? His W damage is lower now, but the strength in the utility has shifted more into early game, rather than late. Assuming an average skill order, R>Q>W>E, W won't receive a second point until normally level 8. Comparing the durations between New/Old: Old: .75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75 New: 1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 So as of right now, (however it is still tenative), the new duration is better from ranks 1-3, optimally until level 10, and lower after that. The CD increase at all ranks may also be a factor in determining the usefulness of this skill, but because of how recently this rework has hit PBE, I'm not yet sure of the effective uptime of Rune Prison, as opposed to what it is currently. His E seems interesting. Looking at the skill preview, (which can be found here if you haven't seen it yet) it now damages multiple enemies near the target at (I'm guessing) the same time, and then bounces back to the primary target. The base damage has been lowered, but the scaling has increased. The MR reduction is also now % instead of flat. So it feels much weaker early on, but retains its lategame power. The CD is now halved from what it was, 14 to 7 seconds. Considering the changes to his passive, giving flat CDR, Ryze is going to be throwing this skill around much more often, especially during teamfights. His R. Functionally, it is the same. However, now it has the passive of +10/20/30% CDR. That sort of hyperscaling seems incredibly strong with reworked skills. However, this makes approaching the CDR cap a bit iffy. You can't buy Frozen Heart without losing out on some stats, although it is still a very good item, and Runes and Masteries may also bring up this issue. (i.e. most Ryze players I've seen, as well as when I play him, get the 5% CDR in the offensive tree, and go down the utility tree to get the other 5%.) All-in-all, although this rework is still on PBE, it makes me wonder how this will pan out. And I can't remember, but this will be his 3rd/4th/5th rework, so I'm still incredibly skeptical on how Ryze will be after this.